Sparkling wines and champagnes are traditionally provided in a bottle having a plastic or cork stopper which, in addition to being safety wired, is retained by a friction fit within the mouth of the bottle. Such secure retention means must be provided to prevent pressurized gas within the bottle from pushing the stopper out. Although at festive occasions it is sometimes desired to "pop" the stopper by gripping the bottle and slowly working the stopper out using ones thumbs so that it flies upwardly, such presents the danger of a flying stopper in commercial establishments and is unwise in a crowded gathering. The flying stopper may also damage the ceiling. Therefore, towels commonly are wrapped around the bottle to dampen the stopper's flight. The towel is disadvantageous because it makes the stopper removal clumsy and silences the festive "pop". With or without a towel, stoppers sometimes generate much more retention friction than is desirable and ultimately are very difficult to remove. This is especially troublesome in commercial establishments where many bottles must be opened in a short time. There are also times when a bottle has been agitated and the friction forces between stopper and the bottle are insufficient to overcome the now highly pressurized gas so that the stopper flies free as the safety wire is removed. This dangerous and unexpected result can occur when the bottle is facing an eye or other easily damaged article. Therefore, a simple, economical, safe, and easy to operate stopper remover which can prevent flight of the stopper under all conditions has been needed.